Retail outlets such as so-called “big box” stores often display merchandise on shelving units where the shelving units are divided into bays and each bay may be further organized by specific product displays such as cases, bins, shelves or the like. Shelf space is limited such that the merchandise displays that efficiently utilize available space are desired.